<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Случайность by seane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612717">Случайность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane'>seane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: Миди от G до T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Двенадцатилетнюю Лею похитили, и это привело к неожиданным последствиям.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: Миди от G до T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Миди от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Случайность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В первый раз Лею пытались похитить, когда ей было лет пять, и тогда она даже не успела испугаться, как все было кончено. Набежала охрана, потом появился отец, и только няня лежала, опустив голову на согнутую руку, будто спала. Но она не спала, это точно. Лея была в этом уверена.</p><p>Теперь Лее почти исполнилось двенадцать. Она сидела, пристегнутая наручниками к откидной скамье, и злилась так, как в наивные пять еще не умела.</p><p>— Вы все умрете! — бросила она похитителям, когда ее тащили к посадочному трапу.</p><p>Лея верила в это. Служба Безопасности Альдераана отыщет их и всех убьет. Вот только когда это будет?</p><p>Звездолет, на котором ее везли, был невелик. Когда ее выводили в туалет, Лея видела короткий коридор, вечно открытую дверь в рубку и люк на полу. Две других двери вели, наверное, в каюты. В конце коридора был освежитель.</p><p>Лея злилась и вспоминала прошлое похищение, которое закончилось, толком не начавшись. Ну почему, почему в этот раз все вышло совсем не так?</p><p>В детстве, уже после похищения, она долго играла в «развяжи веревку, расстегни наручники, заставь закрытую дверь открыться». Потом как-то раз ее застал отец и объяснил, что это — плохая игра. Лея поверила и перестала играть. А как бы хотелось сейчас взять и расстегнуть наручники усилием воли! Жаль, что такое выходит разве что в детском воображении.</p><p>Лея вконец измучилась. Сколько она уже здесь? Три дня? Четыре? Кормили ее мало и в туалет выводили редко, лежать с пристегнутыми к скамье руками было страшно неудобно.</p><p>Двигатели замолкли как-то вдруг. Звездолет, похоже. где-то сел — на планете или космической станции, кто знает. Лея подняла голову и прислушалась. Шаги миновали ее дверь и затихли.</p><p>Если б она не была настолько беспомощна! За эти дни Лея изучила свои наручники так, что могла бы их нарисовать по памяти, слепить, вышить лентами на чандрильском шелке. Она сотни раз представляла, как наручники расстегиваются.</p><p>Снова шаги — и снова мимо. Лея кусала губы. Сейчас себя она ненавидела больше, чем похитителей. Как противно быть слабой! Она ведь уже не малышка, ей скоро двенадцать, она могла бы что-то сделать, ну хоть что-то, а не сидеть покорной куклой. Бездумная, безнадежная ее злость казалась похожей на раскаленное острие, которым Лея тыкала в себя, в наручники, в проклятую скамью.</p><p>«Крак», — тихо сказали наручники. Распухшим, стертым запястьям вдруг сделалось легко, и Лея поняла, что спит. Она прижала многострадальные руки к груди и встала. Два шага до двери. С дверным замком вышло проще: во снах всегда все просто.</p><p>Люк в полу вел к трапу. Тянуло прохладным, чуть горьковатым воздухом, непохожим на стерильную атмосферу звездолета. Никого вокруг не было. Да, это сон. Лея прокралась по трапу вниз и увидела небольшую поляну, какие-то ящики, иридонца и человека без шлемов и респираторов. Воздух пригоден для дыхания? Небо было зеленоватым, листва — фиолетовой.</p><p>Лея прерывисто вздохнула, и тогда те двое обернулись. Иридонец закричал. По трапу сбежал еще кто-то и схватил Лею за плечо, она успела увидеть только толстые серые пальцы. Лея вывернулась и побежала — сама не понимая, куда. В лес, нужно бежать в лес! Лея мчалась, не разбирая дороги, перепрыгнула через ящик, метнулась в сторону, влетела в заросли. Ветки били ее по лицу. Сзади перекрикивались похитители.</p><p>Вдруг из зарослей она вырвалась на открытое место, увидела реку далеко внизу, переливы красной, синей, фиолетовой листвы, череду ослепительно-белых скал за лесом. В следующий миг Лея оступилась и кубарем полетела вниз, увлекая за собой поток земли и опавших листьев.</p><p>«Какая я дура, — успела подумать она. — Меня никогда не найдут». Мысль была странная, безнадежно взрослая.</p><p>Вода в реке оказалась ледяной.</p><p>Лея забила руками, всплыла, судорожно глотая воздух. Стремительное течение несло ее мимо берегов, ноги путались в мокром платье. Лея захлебывалась. Стоило ли сбегать, чтобы утонуть в безымянной реке на неизвестной ей планете? «Какая я дура! Какая дура...»</p><p>Платье тянуло ее на дно. Солнечный свет дробился в волнах. Хрустально блестели водяные брызги. Лея в панике била руками. Ноги немели от холода. Жужжали какие-то насекомые, проносясь над самой водой.</p><p>А потом Лея ударилась боком об камни. Она пыталась встать, но течение потащило ее дальше. Река поворачивала, вода бурлила между валунами. Ослабевшие руки Леи беспомощно заскользили по мокрой поверхности. Ухватиться было не за что. Вода волокла ее, будто никчемную тряпку.</p><p>На берегу высилось дерево с ярко-желтой листвой. В этом море фиолетового и синего оно будто сияло собственным светом. Лея почти ничего не соображала, было так холодно, слишком холодно. Она захлебывалась, била руками и уже не знала, кто она и где. Но дерево, это дерево словно отпечаталось на сетчатке ее глаз. Оно сияло, оно казалось теплым, и Лея потянулась к нему всей душой, всем сердцем. Так хотелось согреться, это было ее единственным желанием. Не самым сильным, не самым страстным — единственным.</p><p>Она упала на землю у корней дерева и зарыдала, сворачиваясь клубком, обхватывая себя за плечи. Мелькнула мысль, что у реки ее увидят, и Лея поползла в заросли. Подумала: «Может, лучше пусть увидят? Я же потеряюсь навсегда». Но все равно ползла дальше. А потом легла, зарылась в опавшую листву и не уснула, а будто выключилась. Реальность погасла, как экран датапада — один миг и все.</p><p>Посреди ночи Лея проснулась от холода. Шумела река. Меж кронами деревьев видно было темное небо с каплями сияющих звезд. На миг их затмила черная тень — будто пролетел истребитель. И холод, окружавший Лею, на этот миг сделался глубже и объемней, словно до сих пор она чувствовала лишь тень подлинного мороза, а теперь он пришел в полной мере. И тут же ушел.</p><p>Постанывая, Лея поднялась. Все болело, но она слишком замерзла, чтобы оставаться на земле. Нужно было двигаться.</p><p>Лея пыталась мыслить логично. Возможно, она сбежала зря, это правда. Если эта планета не населена или населена очень мало, то она в беде. Но если здесь есть жители, они могут жить где-то возле реки. И если пойти вниз по течению...</p><p>Если ее не съест никто в здешних лесах, если она не умрет от голода и не утонет в реке. Лея обхватила себя руками. Да, она и в самом деле зря сбежала.</p><p>Но она уже не маленькая, ей почти двенадцать. Она справится. Должна справиться.</p><p>До утра Лея кружила на месте, топталась, раня босые ноги о мелкие камни и сухие ветки. Воздух постепенно светлел, листва вокруг обретала цвет. Лея вполголоса пробормотала ругательство, которое однажды слышала от охранника во дворце, и отправилась в путь.</p><p>Это был, наверное, худший день за все ее двенадцать лет. Почти двенадцать. В зеленом небе плыли розовые облака. В лесу кто-то пищал и клекотал. Лея очень скоро сбила ноги в кровь. Она плелась вдоль реки и не думала ни о чем, только шептала иногда:</p><p>— Папочка, найди меня.</p><p>Так она шептала, пристегнутая наручниками к той скамье, пока звездолет был в гиперпространстве. Может, она до сих пор там, а все это — лишь сон? «Папа, найди меня».</p><p>Лея понимала, что никто ее здесь не найдет. Она спасется сама или не спасется вовсе.</p><p>Какой глупой она была еще день назад! Ей казалось, что все вокруг игра, что она — ловкая и сильная, она со всем справится. Справляться в реальности оказалось куда сложнее.</p><p>К полудню, когда местное солнце оказалось в зените, Лея наконец догадалась, что ее оборванное, испачканное платье годится не только на то, чтобы оставлять клочья на кустах. Она села на подвернувшийся камень, белоснежный, блестящий на сколах, и принялась отрывать от платья полоски ткани. Не то чтобы это было легко, но вода, камни и колючий кустарник потрудились над платьем не меньше Леи: прорех в ткани хватало.</p><p>Постанывая, она обмотала многострадальные ступни и встала. Платье укоротилось, открывая ноги, все в синяках и ссадинах. Лея попыталась всхлипнуть, но слез не было, словно она выплакала весь лимит еще вчера. Ветер шумел листвой. Там и тут виднелись каменные выступы, мелкие гривки и огромные валуны. Весело журчала река, прыгая по уступам вниз. Здесь было очень красиво. И очень страшно. Казалось, ни одно разумное существо никогда не любовалось этими склонами, не склонялось над этой рекой.</p><p>Лея побрела, опустив голову. Ужасно хотелось есть.</p><p>К вечеру она выбралась на равнину. Река разлилась, по заболоченным берегам в обилии росла оранжевая трава. Тучами вилась мошкара, которой Лея тотчас же пришлась по вкусу. Отгоняя мошкару тяжелой, будто дюрасталевой рукой, Лея снова попыталась всхлипнуть. Глаза оставались сухими. Она поплелась по чавкающей грязи, и в следы ее заливалась вода.</p><p>Небо из зеленоватого постепенно сделалось темно-синим, почти черным. Проступили далекие искорки звезд. Лея упала в грязь; встала, шатаясь. Через пару шагов снова упала. Перевернулась на спину и посмотрела в небо. Мокрая грязь приятно холодила искусанную насекомыми спину. Лея закрыла глаза. Она чувствовала себя такой маленькой, такой потерянной. По правую руку текла река, вокруг высилась трава, сверху на нее смотрели звезды.</p><p>«Папочка, найди меня...»</p><p>Никто ее не найдет. Королевская семья Альдераана обладает весом там, в цивилизованном мире. Однако никакие титулы не имеют значения здесь, на этой равнине среди оранжевой травы. Принцесса умрет здесь с той же легкостью, что и обычная девочка. Да нет, обычной девочке хватило бы ума не оказаться здесь.</p><p>«Я и в самом деле умру».</p><p>Лея закрыла глаза. Потом снова открыла. Нет, нельзя сдаваться, просто нельзя, и все тут. Она поднялась, кряхтя, будто столетняя старушка, и пошла дальше, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Река серебрилась в свете двух лун. Мошкара исчезла.</p><p>И вдруг далеко впереди Лея увидела свет. Казалось, чье-то квадратное окошко светится в ночи, словно маяк для потерянных душ. Лея засмеялась истерично и сама испугалась этого смеха. Спасена! Она спасена!</p><p>Целая ночь ушла на то, чтобы дойти до квадратного окошка. На самом деле оно оказалось прямоугольным, просто нижняя его часть была закрыта куском дюрапласта. В сероватых утренних сумерках дом выглядел грязной развалюхой, но это был дом, и в его единственном окне горел свет.</p><p>Лея остановилась, прижав руки к груди. Ей вдруг захотелось развернуться и убежать. Казалось, будто за дверью таится что-то ужасное.</p><p>Нет, это глупо. Лея тряхнула головой, спутанные, грязные волосы скользнули по плечам. Она шагнула вперед и постучалась в обшарпанную дверь.</p><p>Ей открыл неряшливый, заросший пегой бородой мужик. Он расхохотался и сказал что-то непонятное.</p><p>— Помогите, — пролепетала Лея. — Меня похитили. Я...</p><p>Он схватил ее за плечо и втянул внутрь.</p><p>Лея заморгала. Маленькая, невероятно заставленная комната была ярко освещена. За столом сидели четверо и смотрели на нее странными, плотоядными взглядами. Пятый мужчина встал у нее за спиной.</p><p>— Меня похитили, — повторила Лея. — Пожалуйста, свяжитесь со Службой Безопасности Альдераана...</p><p>Мужчины и внимания не обратили. Они переговаривались на языке, которого Лея не узнавала. Казалось, они вообще не понимают бейсик.</p><p>— Вас наградят, если вы им сообщите, — упавшим голосом прибавила Лея.</p><p>Нет, они ее не понимали. Или им было наплевать.</p><p>Мужчина толкнул Лею к столу, она ударилась боком и охнула. И тогда мужчина, сидевший с краю, вдруг схватил ее за шею и пригнул к столешнице. А тот, что стоял за спиной, сунул ей руки за шиворот и рванул платье. Спине стало холодно.</p><p>На какой-то миг Лея обмерла от нахлынувшего ужаса. Она чувствовала, как чужие горячие руки шарят по ее телу, но не могла пошевелиться. Их же здесь пятеро, это слишком много, да они же просто замучают ее до смерти. Так вот как она умрет. Не среди оранжевой травы, не в хрустально-чистой реке, не разбив голову о белоснежные камни. А вот так — мерзко и грязно.</p><p>Ее охватил безудержный гнев — ледяной и одновременно пылающий. Невероятный, невообразимый гнев.</p><p>Мужчина, держащий ее за шею, захрипел и разжал руку. Лея отскочила и споткнулась об того, кто стоял сзади. Но теперь он лежал, схватившись за горло и выпучив глаза. Лея упала, поползла на четвереньках, толкнула дверь плечом и вывалилась наружу.</p><p>И услышала...</p><p>Этот звук многих пугал, но вместе с тем он был таким обыденным. Таким простым.</p><p>Звук дыхания.</p><p>Человек в черном, высокий словно гора, стоял и смотрел на нее. Потом сделал шаг вперед, и еще один. Лея тоненько вскрикнула и бросилась к нему, вцепилась в широкий пояс с какими-то датчиками, прижалась лицом к шелковистой ткани табарда. Тяжелая рука сжала ее плечо, и Лея заплакала — от облегчения.</p><p>Отец часто повторял, что нет в Империи человека хуже, нет страшнее, чем этот. Но Дарт Вейдер, цепной пес Императора, не станет ее похищать или насиловать. Лея была уверена, Вейдер просто отвезет ее домой.</p><p>Она соскользнула в темноту, чувствуя себя невероятно счастливой.</p><p>Открыла глаза уже в истребителе. Закутанная по уши в тяжелый плащ, она полулежала на коленях у Вейдера. За иллюминаторами царила бархатная чернота, полная звезд. А здесь пикали какие-то приборы, и тяжелый звук дыхания наполнял пространство. Было очень холодно, но этот холод казался словно бы не совсем физическим. Холодно было не телу, а душе.</p><p>— Очнулась? — сказал Вейдер как-то очень буднично. — Ну рассказывай.</p><p>И Лея рассказала.</p><p>Понурившись, она смотрела на складки черного плаща. Рассказала все-все, даже то, о чем отцу говорить ни за что бы не стала.</p><p>— Я сама виновата. Я была на экскурсии и решила убежать от охраны. Мне нравится их бесить. Нравилось... Я знаю, что это неправильно, но... — Она передернула плечами. — Там было два коридора, и я знала, что если поверну налево, то мои охранники меня найдут. Поэтому я повернула направо. Это просто случайность! Если б я повернула в другую сторону... А там, в правом коридоре, я наткнулась на двоих. Один сказал: «Это она, принцесса» — и меня схватили. И увезли на ту планету.</p><p>— Ты испугалась, — подсказал ей Вейдер.</p><p>— Я разозлилась, — призналась Лея. — Все думала о том, как папа найдет их и убьет. Не убьет, конечно, так нельзя, нужно судить и все такое, я знаю. Но я была так зла. Папа говорит, что злиться нельзя, что разум всегда должен быть спокоен. Человек должен оставаться цивилизованным... Но... Они меня пристегнули наручниками к скамье! И я так злилась, потому что ничего не могла сделать. Сидела, как зверушка на поводке. Это мерзко.</p><p>Рука Вейдера легла ей на плечо. Лея прерывисто вздохнула. Он был, наверное, и в самом деле страшный — ведь тех людей он убил, не коснувшись их и пальцем. Или взять этот холод, который он приносит с собой, будто король зимы из детских сказок. Не физический холод, но все равно угнетающий. Однако присутствие Вейдера ее странным образом успокаивало. Наверное, это реакция на спасение или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>— Я все мечтала, чтобы наручники расстегнулись. Я, когда была маленькая, так играла. Будто я все могу открыть: наручники, двери, запертые шкафы. Как по волшебству. Глупо, да. Я знаю, что так не бывает. Но я мечтала, чтобы это случилось. И все звала папу, мысленно, а не вслух, звала, как будто он мог услышать. Вела себя как маленькая дурочка.</p><p>— Что случилось дальше?</p><p>— Наручники расстегнулись, и я сбежала.</p><p>— Как по волшебству? — Его низкий голос был полон иронии.</p><p>— Д-да.</p><p>— А потом?</p><p>— Я упала с обрыва. Случайно! Я не собиралась прыгать, там слишком высоко, я дура, но не настолько. Я просто оступилась и упала, скатилась в реку. И чуть не утонула. Все это было ужасно глупо, я знаю.</p><p>— Хватит причитать. Даже если ты и сглупила, это было и прошло. Ты жива.</p><p>Лея закрыла глаза. Да. Она жива.</p><p>— Я решила пойти вдоль реки, чтобы найти местных жителей. Думала, они мне обязательно помогут. А они...</p><p>Ее голос надломился. Лея снова вздохнула. Нет, он прав, хватит причитать.</p><p>— А вы как там оказались, милорд?</p><p>— Случайно.</p><p>Снова эта ирония. Ну и ладно, ну и пусть. У него на коленях было очень уютно. Лея давным-давно не забиралась родителям на колени, считала себя большой. Но сейчас она была рада почувствовать себя маленькой — защищенной от всего на свете. Лея открыла глаза и посмотрела вперед: туша звездного разрушителя разрасталась, уже видны были посадочные палубы. Скоро она поест, и отдохнет, и сообщит родителям, что жива. Все хорошо.</p><p>— Вы ведь врете? — сказала Лея неожиданно даже для себя самой. — Про случайность.</p><p>Вейдер должен был, наверное, отругать ее. Или посмеяться. Но он сказал:</p><p>— Мне приснился сон про то, как моя дочь умирает на этой планете. И я решил взглянуть.</p><p>— Я не знала, что у вас есть дочь.</p><p>— Никто не знал.</p><p>Это логично, решила Лея. Дарт Вейдер — важная фигура в имперской политике, так отец говорит. Если у него есть дети, опасность им угрожает куда серьезней, чем, к примеру, наследной принцессе Альдераана. Впрочем, и у нее жизнь тоже непростая. Взять хоть это дурацкое похищение.</p><p>— Ты не сказала, как тебя зовут.</p><p>— Лея, — ответила она. — Лея Органа. Вы ведь отвезете меня до...</p><p>У нее перехватило дыхание. Гнев полыхнул, будто сверхновая — чистейший, страшный, неистовый гнев. Лея забыла, как говорить, как дышать. Желание убить, уничтожить довлело над всем. Сколько это длилось, Лея не знала. Может быть, минуту, а может, вечность. Истребитель зашел на посадку.</p><p>— Успокойся, — сказал Вейдер, и Лея обнаружила, что сидит, вцепившись в его перчатку. — Успокойся, Лея. Я злюсь не на тебя.</p><p>И тогда только она поняла, что это — вовсе не ее гнев.</p><p class="title">---</p><p>В ту ночь Лее впервые приснилось, как взрывается Альдераан.</p><p>Во сне она стояла на мостике, а за смотровым иллюминатором Альдераан распадался на куски. Было очень тихо, лишь в голове Леи кричали, выли от ужаса, задыхались миллионы голосов. Рука Вейдера лежала на ее плече, успокаивая, не давая упасть и сойти с ума, а голоса все кричали, и каменное крошево разлеталось, из планеты обращаясь астероидным облаком.</p><p>Лея проснулась, охваченная неудержимой дрожью, и долго лежала, глотая слезы.</p><p>А вечером она засыпала такая спокойная. Сытая, чистая, в мягкой постели, она засыпала под говор меддроида, который брал у нее кровь для каких-то анализов, и знала, что все будет хорошо. Дарт Вейдер вез ее домой.</p><p>Теперь ей приснилось, что ее дом уничтожен, и это был слишком реалистичный, ни на что не похожий сон.</p><p>Слезы все текли. Перед глазами Леи стояло облако обломков, расходящихся в космическом вакууме.</p><p>Потом она ощутила, как приближается сосредоточение холода, сердце вьюги, заключенное в живом человеке, и ей сделалось немного легче. Открылась дверь. Раздались в темноте шаги и тяжелое, мерное дыхание. Вейдер сел на край ее кровати, и холодная рука легла Лее на живот.</p><p>Лея тотчас вцепилась в эту руку, как утопающий цепляется за бревно. Теперь-то она знала, как важно обнаружить такое бревно, если тонешь.</p><p>— Что случилось, детка?</p><p>Лею все еще трясло. Она заговорила срывающимся голосом, и слова заскользили, невыразительные, бессмысленные. Весь ужас этого сна невозможно было выразить словами.</p><p>Подумала: «Если он скажет, что это просто сон, я закричу».</p><p>Но Вейдер не сказал.</p><p>Он долго молчал, задумавшись о чем-то, и это молчание пугало Лею все больше и больше. Наконец она не выдержала:</p><p>— Вы ведь не сделаете этого, правда? Вы не станете взрывать Альдераан?</p><p>А он не засмеялся в ответ и не сказал, что это невозможно.</p><p>— Я постараюсь, — обронил он наконец, и этим Лее пришлось удовольствоваться.</p><p>До утра она больше так и не заснула.</p><p class="title">---</p><p>Альдераан, Альдераан, зеленые материки, синие океаны.</p><p>Лкя сидела, обняв колени, и смотрела прямо перед собой. Иногда заглядывал меддроид, проверял что-то и снова деликатно удалялся. На разрушителе наверняка кипела жизнь, да и медотсек вряд ли пустовал, но здесь, в отдельной палате, в которую Лею определили, было очень тихо — и очень одиноко. Вейдер больше не приходил.</p><p>Лея боялась, что звездный разрушитель, вынырнув из гиперпространства, обнаружит на месте Альдераана лишь поле астероидов.</p><p>Сегодня, это случится сегодня. Скоро она увидит, цел ли еще Альдераан.</p><p>Наконец Лея почувствовала приближение Вейдера и встала. Одернула рубашку, поправила завернувшуюся штанину. Звездный разрушитель — это все равно что летающий город, и собственных производств здесь хватает. Одежду для нее изготовили моментально, да не в одном экземпляре. Платье тоже было. Но к платьям Лея временно охладела.</p><p>Дверь открылась. Лея шагнула вперед и вцепилась в руку Вейдера. В нем тоже не было спокойствия; Лея чувствовала отголоски его гнева.</p><p>Молча, рука в руке, они прошли по коридорам, спустились в лифте и вышли на посадочную палубу. Вейдер шел неспешно, чтобы Лее не пришлось за ним бежать.</p><p>Возле лямбда-шаттла выстраивались штурмовики. Лея остановилась.</p><p>— Зачем? — сказала она срывающимся голосом. — Солдаты... Зачем?..</p><p>— Идем, Лея.</p><p>— Вы ведь не станете никому причинять вреда?</p><p>— Я постараюсь, — повторил Вейдер. Но Лею это не слишком убедило.</p><p>Она поднялась по трапу. Села рядом с Вейдером. Опустила голову. В ней разгоралась тревога, безудержная и необъяснимая. Казалось, что-то должно случиться.</p><p>Вейдер молчал. Лишь перед самой посадкой вдруг спросил:</p><p>— Ты их любишь? Бейла и Бреху?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>И снова воцарилось молчание, ломкое, будто первый лед на реке.</p><p>Альдераан оказался на месте.</p><p>Все было как всегда. Посадочная площадка в дворцовом комплексе — площадка, с которой еще несколько дней назад Лея отправилась на экскурсию. Парк уровнем ниже — извилистые дорожки, фонтаны, море зелени. Шпили знакомых башен, будто плывущие в синем небе.</p><p>Лея замедлила шаг на трапе, глубоко вздохнула. Все здесь на месте, все в порядке.</p><p>Потом сердце екнуло. Нет, не в порядке. Посадочная площадка была до странности безлюдной. Никто их не встречал.</p><p>— Бейл и Бреха ждут нас в кабинете, — сказал Вейдер, словно мысли ее прочитал. — Я так распорядился. Сцены на посадочной площадке мне ни к чему.</p><p>Лея смутно удивилась: с чего бы ее родителям слушаться Вейдера? Вес в Империи у него немалый, это правда, но почтения к полномочиям Вейдера отец никогда не выказывал. Наоборот, всегда отзывался о нем с толикой презрения.</p><p>Они шли по дворцовым коридорам — точнее, Вейдер шел, а Лея бежала, едва поспевая за его широким шагом. Теперь-то он ее не ждал, будто хотел увидеть ее родителей куда сильнее, чем Лея. И ни разу не спросил, куда именно следует поворачивать. Казалось, он знает дворец в Альдерре наизусть.</p><p>— Я бывал здесь, — сказал Вейдер.</p><p>Он и в самом деле читает мысли?</p><p>— Правда? — спросила Лея, часто дыша. Слишком уж быстро он шел. — Я ни разу вас не встречала.</p><p>— Тебе тогда было месяца два или три. Прятали тебя хорошо.</p><p>«От кого прятали?..»</p><p>Открылись двери в отцовский кабинет. Лея выпустила руку Вейдера и с тихим вскриком влетела в материнские объятья. Отец подскочил и обнял ее сзади. Зажатая между их телами — в самом безопасном месте в мире — Лея неожиданно почувствовала до крика пронзительный страх.</p><p>— Достаточно, — сказал Вейдер сухо. — Сядьте.</p><p>И такой у него был голос, что Лея высвободилась из родительских объятий и послушно опустилась на мягкую банкетку в углу.</p><p>— Лорд Вейдер, что вы… — начал отец.</p><p>— Я сказал сесть.</p><p>Никаких эмоций — будто с ними заговорила машина. Но Лея чувствовала, как его гнев расправляет пылающие крылья, и крылья эти заслоняют полмира. Ей снова привиделся взрывающийся Альдераан, и она вцепилась в края банкетки.</p><p>Вейдер поставил на стол пробирку с кровью, и отец вдруг побледнел. Мама ничего не понимала, переводила взгляд с Вейдера на отца и обратно, а вот отец что-то понял. Медленно, очень медленно он сел, не сводя глаз с маленькой пробирки.</p><p>Чья там была кровь?</p><p>«Моя, — подумала Лея. — Это моя кровь».</p><p>Мама опустилась рядом с отцом. Вейдер сел по другую сторону стола. В солнечных лучах пробирка будто сияла собственным светом — алым как заря.</p><p>— Занятно, — сказал Вейдер все так же неэмоционально, будто дроид устаревшей модели, — сколько я вас помню, Органа, вы всегда изображали из себя защитника справедливости. Как это у вас сочетается с кражей чужих детей? Впрочем, у политиков совесть гибкая.</p><p>— Что вы себе...</p><p>— Помолчите. Я обещал Лее не причинять вам вреда. Но мое терпение небезгранично.</p><p>Отец отвел взгляд. Это движение его глаз, едва заметное, поразило Лею сильнее, чем поразил бы крик.</p><p>— Ваш друг, ваша соратница в политической борьбе Падме Наберрие умерла при родах. Ее муж тоже был на пороге смерти. Самое время воровать младенцев. Когда еще выпадет такой удобный случай.</p><p>— Мы хотели позаботиться...</p><p>— Сиротами Войны Клонов были полны приюты, позаботились бы о них. Но нет, вам потребовались мои дети, моя кровь. Лучшее оружие против меня. Так ведь, Органа?</p><p>— Вы довели ее до смерти, — сказал отец зло.</p><p>— А вы украли новорожденных, — ответил Вейдер мертвым, механическим голосом. Его этот разговор будто бы и не волновал. Он говорил, думая о чем-то другом. — Не только у меня, но и у родителей Падме. Она не была безродной сиротой, в отличие от меня. Джобал и Руви Наберрие сильно удивятся, узнав, кто лишил их внуков. Вы солгали им, когда привезли тело Падме, солгали им в глаза, заявив, что дети мертвы.</p><p>— Чтобы спасти детей от вас.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь. Роль спасителя вам к лицу. А потом в нужный момент вы извлекли бы моих детей на свет, будто карту из рукава, и спасли бы галактику от меня. Прекрасный вышел бы расклад.</p><p>О чем он думал, неспешно роняя слова? Читал их мысли? Или просто пытался сдержаться?</p><p>Лея молчала. Она чувствовала себя пустой коробкой, которую осталось только смять и выбросить. Еще час назад, минуту назад она была Леей Органой, принцессой Альдераана, но кто она теперь? Ее комнаты этажом выше, игрушки и учебники, платья, голографии, воспоминания — все это стало ненастоящим, оно растворялось, уходило прочь. Как пепел на ветру.</p><p>Вся жизнь — сплошная ложь.</p><p>Лея смотрела прямо перед собой, и глаза ее были сухими.</p><p>Ничего, в сущности, не происходило. Мертвый голос Вейдера, пробирка на столе, посеревшее лицо отца, дрожащие губы матери. Здесь не кричали, никого не убивали.</p><p>«Мне приснилось, что моя дочь умрет на этой планете...»</p><p>«Папочка, найди меня...»</p><p>И он нашел. А вся ее жизнь рухнула.</p><p>Лея думала: «Если бы я свернула в другой коридор, ничего бы не случилось». Охрана разыскала бы ее раньше похитителей, защитила, и ничего бы не случилось. Лея жила бы дальше, ни о чем не подозревая.</p><p>Но разве лучше жить во лжи?</p><p>Наверное, они не хотели ничего плохого, они же любили ее все эти годы, Лея была уверена: любили. Но как же это страшно — обнаружить, что вся твоя жизнь построена на обмане.</p><p>— Я бы не стал тратить время на вас, даже не полетел бы сюда. Но мне нужен ответ на один вопрос, Органа. Дочь я разыскал. Теперь вы расскажете мне, где мой сын.</p><p>Зачем все это, зачем эта ложь? Неужели она действительно была для родителей лишь оружием? То есть не для родителей. И как их теперь называть? Похитители?</p><p>У Леи вырвался истеричный смешок.</p><p>А ее не-отец, Бейл Органа, вдруг застонал. Лея вскинула взгляд: лицо Бейла было серым-серым, глаза закатились, из уголка рта текла струйка крови. Рука Вейдера, сжатая в кулак, лежала на столе.</p><p>Лея вскочила и вцепилась в этот кулак обеими руками.</p><p>— Нет! Ты обещал мне их не трогать! Ты обещал!</p><p>Бреха плакала, крупные слезы катились по ее лицу. Лея била кулаком по руке Вейдера.</p><p>— Ты мне обещал!</p><p>Бейл застонал громче и уронил голову на стол. В этот же миг кулак Вейдера разжался. Все кончилось. Бреха дрожащими руками коснулась Бейла, прижалась к нему, заливаясь слезами. Пробирка все еще стояла на столе. Солнце скрылось за облаками, и кровь в пробирке снова выглядела просто кровью. Никакого сияния.</p><p>Вейдер поднялся и крепко взял Лею за руку.</p><p>— Все. Мы уходим, Лея.</p><p>Она оглянулась на своих не-родителей.</p><p>— Ты навестишь их потом. Если захочешь, — сказал Вейдер. — Но я не оставлю тебя здесь. Идем.</p><p>Спотыкаясь, Лея пошла за ним. Каждый коридор, каждая дверь отзывались в ней болью. Все здесь было частью ее жизни, но эта жизнь закончилась.</p><p>Вейдер отдавал распоряжения своим людям, Лея вполуха слышала что-то о вирусе, который подцепила принцесса во время побега от похитителей, о том, что королевская семья заражена и должна быть изолирована. О том, что необходимо изъять у них все средства связи. Еще о чем-то он говорил. Лея не вмешивалась. Только тихо спросила, когда они вышли к шаттлу:</p><p>— Ты узнал, где мой брат? Мы полетим за ним?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Они любили меня, — сказала она все так же тихо. — На самом деле любили. Не притворялись.</p><p>— Ты хочешь остаться, — проговорил мертвый голос над ее головой.</p><p>Это был не вопрос. Лея знала, что Вейдер ее здесь не оставит, даже если она будет умолять, кричать и цепляться за каждую дверь. Лея чувствовала это точно так же, как чувствовала любовь Бейла и Брехи.</p><p>Но оставаться она не хотела. Не сейчас, когда она обнаружила, что вся ее жизнь построена на обмане. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом.</p><p>Лея посмотрела на Вейдера. Он возвышался над ней, словно черная скала. Гнев в нем угас. Осталась только печаль. Лея смотрела на него, а видение взорванного Альдераана постепенно меркло, превращаясь из подлинного кошмара в обычное воспоминание о плохом сне. И голоса умирающих уже не звучали в ее сознании.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы мне лгали, — сказала наконец Лея. — И я хочу найти брата. Пойдем?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>